


【夏纺】《春天的木刺》

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: 夏纺 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Natsume, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tsumugi, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Omega Tsumugi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Series: 夏纺 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【夏纺】《春天的木刺》

青叶纺觉得最近自己的身体很奇怪。

他的胸部最近很奇怪，起初只是一瞬的，撞击到的刺痛感，好像春天植物的木刺，过了几天，慢慢变成了持续而难耐的胀痛感，甚至连稍微粗糙的衣料蹭过都会感到疼痛，原本安静的两粒红果变得发红发烫，稍微一磨蹭快感就会传遍全身……就像有时候夏目君舔吸了太久时的感觉。

因为害羞而不敢去医务室，纺在搜索引擎上寻找关于 omega 胸部胀痛的资料，只查到女性 omega 在青春期的发育过程中可能有痛感，以及成年的男性或女性 omega 会在妊娠阶段胸部疼痛，是产奶的先兆。

纺不相信自己是因为后者，毕竟自己是一个有缺憾的 omega，从来没有固定的发情期，医院的医生检查完都说他是在 omega 发育过程中被干扰了，处于半 beta 半 omega 的状态，生殖系统也并没有发育完全，有生殖腔口但并不具有妊娠的功能。那么就只能是前者了，可是自己明明是男性，也离青春发育期有些距离了，这个时候怎么会痛呢。

纺抱着侥幸的态度，试图忽略胸部奇怪的感觉，直到有一天体育课，准备活动的过程中，纺稍微跳跃了几下，就感到胸前一阵强烈的疼痛，一道白光猛然击中他的感官，他只能暂时请假自己去洗手间查看情况。

纺缩进最角落里的隔间，锁上门，解开外套和胸前的几粒纽扣，映入眼帘的事物完全冲击了他的想象力——两粒红艳的乳珠上挂着几滴白色的液体，乳珠下方的胸口也稍微有些肿胀，绵软的胸口看起来像是草莓奶油蛋糕。

他鼓起勇气触碰了一下，剧烈的疼痛和快感同时冲上他的头脑，他忍不住发出一声哭泣似的呻吟，立刻又自己压抑住，但更使他惊讶的还是胸前的景象，被他一触碰，那颗红艳的小东西又吐出一股白色的液体，稍微有些粘稠，黏在了胸口上。

这下可怎么办，这下彻底完蛋了，纺背靠在墙壁上，眼睛因为刚刚的疼痛还含着眼泪，脑子里一片混乱，努力回想着自己怎么会有妊娠的表现，自己明明是一个有缺憾的 omega。

尽管他在努力理清思路，但他第一个还是想到了自己的 Alpha 夏目君，他会怎么对此反应。诶，纺慢一拍地想起，因为自己是没有妊娠能力，所以夏目和自己每次做的时候都不会做什么措施，难道，这是，夏目君和我的孩子？

纺没有认真考虑自己是否真的怀孕，完全跟着这条思路跑了，甚至心里不知道为什么涌起一阵喜悦，纺一直都很喜欢孩子，但从没想过自己也有可能拥有一个。

纺掏出手机给夏目发了条信息，只是说“我有一个大消息”，叫夏目尽快到体育场边的洗手间来，发完信息，他看着闪烁着已发送的屏幕，竟然傻笑起来，但转瞬又意识到现实的问题，夏目和自己现在都是偶像，甚至还没有毕业，如果自己休息一年的话，刚刚走上正轨的组合要怎么办……想到这，纺又低下头，一个人苦恼起来。

“前辈 i ？”

是夏目的声音，纺敲击了两下门板表示我在这里，然后打开了一条小小的门缝，像只小仓鼠从洞穴里探出头来，招呼夏目快点进来。

“前辈为什么要约在这里见面 n，很奇怪啊 a”，夏目嘴上说着，闻到空气里有明显的前辈的可可信息素味，加快脚步走进隔间一把将门锁上了。

锁上门，夏目一转头看到的就是一副不可思议的景象。纺正坐在马桶盖上，上衣散乱，解开的扣子正好暴露出前辈胸前肿胀发红的两点，那上面挂着白色的液体，看起来像是精液射到了上面。夏目不知不觉皱眉，一边说着“前辈这是在做什么”，一边不假思索地伸手去摸那个黏着白色液体的小红果。

纺惊呼了一声，整个人猛地颤抖一下，无力地向后倒去，靠在了墙上，双腿震颤着，而胸前极为敏感的小东西又喷出了一股奶浆，这次黏在了夏目的手指上。

夏目肉眼可见地震惊了，“前辈 i，这是…产奶了 e？”

纺的脸一直红着，有些不好意思地别开视线，夏目舔干净手指上的奶浆，强迫前辈摆正姿势，“前辈不打算告诉我这是为什么吗 a？”

纺被夏目的靠近激得哆嗦一下，因为是一个有缺憾的 omega 他经常闻不到什么信息素，甚至在自己临近发情的时候也要别人提醒才知道自己信息素外泄了，只有在夏目靠近的时候，纺才能闻到夏目身上魔法般的香味。可是这个时候，在这间狭小的隔间里，夏目的信息素已经浓烈到超过他们上次做爱的时候，纺感觉已经有些移动不了自己的身体。

“成年 omega 会在妊娠期开始产奶，为了孩子的出生做准备……”，纺极为缓慢地说道，“所以我和夏目君可能有了一个孩子…”

夏目不可置信地睁大眼睛，整个人往后退了一步，“前辈不要这样子做随随便便的推断啊，医生不是检查过说没有妊娠的可能吗？”

纺摇摇头，他也不知道怎么回事，但一想到自己可能拥有了一个孩子，就忍不住把手掌贴在肚子上，好像要感受什么似的。

夏目看着前辈明明什么都还没有确定却一副即将成为妈妈的样子，心里开始有些慌乱，毕竟他知道纺一直都是那么喜欢孩子，可是这根本就是无稽之谈。

为了拉回纺的注意力，夏目把纺压回墙上，凑近继续研究纺胸前两颗红艳艳的小东西，只要一捏就会喷出一股白色奶浆，浓稠得像奶油，但甜蜜得像白糖，夏目回想着刚刚那一舔的味道，好奇如果咬上去会是什么样的口感。

纺看着夏目如此认真地研究自己的胸部，脸更加红了，他稍微推了推夏目的肩膀，却没想到夏目直接凑上去开始啃咬其中一边的乳珠，夏目的舌头在乳珠周围灵活地打转，舔干净泄露的每一丝液体，甚至还挑逗着敏感微张的乳孔。纺在夏目激烈的攻势下忍不住呻吟出声，本来要推开夏目的双手抱住了夏目的头，好像要他再近些，这时夏目开始用力地吸吮，试图压榨出更多的甜美液体，纺的身子彻底软了，整个人无力地坐在马桶盖上，双腿颤抖着打开，让夏目进入腿间，毫无距离地贴近自己。

“啊…呜呜…夏目不要再吸了，好奇怪，为什么又痛又舒服…”，纺颤抖着小声尖叫。

夏目的口腔里充斥甜蜜的奶液，浓郁的甜香几乎让他的感官昏迷，但他很快闻到前辈的气味已经改变了，被自己的 Alpha 亲吻吸吮的快感让前辈发情了。夏目一边继续啃咬吮吸着，一边解开纺的校服裤，熟门熟路地用手指侵入那个柔软甜蜜的地方，那里已经是一片湿滑。

“前辈竟然已经这么湿了啊”，夏目调侃着，松开了前辈的胸脯。

“…妊娠会增加敏感性，医学百科上是这么说的”，纺小声地补充，“倒是夏目君很奇怪，那么喜欢吸那个地方，是想妈妈了吗？” 似乎觉得自己的话有些刺人，纺又补充道，“夏目君也可以把我当成妈妈，尽情地撒娇也可以喔♪。”

又来了，前辈总是一本正经地讲着很糟糕的话，要是被别的 Alpha 听到前辈怕不是会被操死在床上。夏目腹诽了一番，解开自己的拉链，一只手捞起纺的腰身，夺去他背后墙壁的支撑，对准了那个甜蜜柔软的地方就要操进去，却突然遭遇了前辈的抵抗。

“夏目君…会影响到孩子，不可以操进去……能不能今天先用腿”，纺脸颊烧红，小声凑在夏目的耳边说着。

“前辈…”

夏目没有进去，而是用起了前辈股间和腿间的那一块区域，软软的腿肉包裹得很好，夏目发现前辈的屁股和大腿最近稍微更丰满了些。

“前辈真是个好妈妈，为了还没出生的孩子这么用心”，夏目一边在纺的腿间进出着，一边凑在纺的耳边调侃他，“可是说是个好妈妈，前辈又在洗手间里突然发情，整个人软绵绵，如果孩子知道前辈喜欢在洗手间隔间里被人操会怎么样？”

“呜…夏目君不要说了，明明都怪夏目君太过分了，为什么要吸我的胸口……很敏感的”，纺被腿间的热度折磨着，自家 Alpha 熟悉的东西就在自己腿间不断的摩擦，甚至有时磨蹭到自己的穴口，更加激起纺的一阵瘫软。

“前辈的那副样子明明就是想要别人来吸啊，衬衫正好解开胸前的扣子，上面还沾着奶液”，夏目粗喘着，仅仅在腿间的摩擦对两个人来说都是一种酷刑，“前辈是不是不知道 omega 的胸有多么色情，即使是男性 omega，更何况前辈身上到处都在流水。”

“前辈在上课的时候躲到洗手间里玩弄自己的胸部，还胡思乱想自己是有小孩了，前辈才是过分的那个吧。”

“呜…不要这么说，那是我和夏目君的孩子…”纺不断喘息着，终于还是忍耐不了这样的隔靴搔痒，忍不住将腿张开了些，一条腿环上夏目的腰，“请…夏目君…进来吧，但是不要进生殖腔…呜”

夏目毫无犹豫地操进了前辈的后穴，同时开始重重地磨蹭和寻找生殖腔口的位置。

“呜！夏目君不要！不要进生殖腔，孩子会掉的”，纺急切得快要哭出来了，同时开始在心里责怪自己为什么没有坚持住。

生殖腔口更为敏感，夏目每次玩弄纺的那里都会让他舒服得哭出声来，很快夏目找到了生殖腔的位置，性器顶端开始戳弄那个柔软紧闭的腔口。

“不要，夏目不要”，纺的理智似乎已经在快感和对孩子的担忧夹击下所剩不多，

听到前辈总是说着不要自己的话让夏目更加烦躁了，“前辈你根本就没有怀孩子啊”，夏目念叨着，最后冲刺几下，但还是没有强行冲进生殖腔口，只是朝着那里把精液全部射了进去。

“前辈今天，非常过分”，夏目抱着纺的腰身平复着呼吸。

“明天就去医院检查，前辈操心的方面越来越奇怪了”，夏目念叨着，没有得到回应，才发现纺似乎因为过激的快感和体力的消耗已经睡着了。

医院的检查结果出来了，纺绞着手指坐在诊疗室的椅子上，等待着医生的宣判。

“并不是妊娠反应呢”，医生第一句话刚落，纺的脸色就松懈下来，“是假孕的现象，可能是最近 omega 的激素水平太高，或者是 Alpha 和 omega 进行了过多的性活动，导致一种心理状态的改变。”

……

夏目牵着前辈走出了诊疗室，他注意到纺的脸色不是太好，而是有种空白的感觉。

“前辈 i ？”，夏目试探着询问，并没有得到回应，夏目捏了捏纺的手，下定决心似的，“等会回去我们再做一次吧 a。”

“嗯…诶？”，纺的注意力似乎终于回来了。

“前辈 i，似乎是很想要孩子的对吗 a，虽然暂时不能做到 o，但是我可以把前辈填满到让前辈感觉自己怀孕了一样喔 o。”

“呜哇，夏目在说什么”，纺的脸瞬间红透了，他又回想起之前发情期两个人没日没夜地做的样子，自己被射满了一肚子夏目君的东西，就连脸上和身上都是粘稠的精液，整座房子都被两个人染上了甜蜜的情欲气息。

“无论前辈会不会怀上 g，我都会一如既往地努力做到前辈昏睡过去喔 o，满满地射进前辈的生殖腔里 i”，夏目明明说着色情的话语，神色却非常自若，好像自己说的不是什么淫乱的字词而是告白的话语。

“……那就…谢谢夏目君了”，纺低着头说，脸红得不好意思看夏目，“夏目君也可以尽情喝我的奶喔♪，二十四小时自助饮用，是像妈妈一样的温暖怀抱。”

“……什么啊…前辈真是有够烦人…”

Fin.


End file.
